Dry your tears
by DustyToonlink
Summary: Rosalina was just wandering through the halls, getting some midnight thinking done before she heads to bed. Then she notices a crying blonde child on a balcony, to where she goes to comfort. One-Shot!


A calm, quiet night it was, rare for the mansion to be. Everyone was asleep, except for the young children playing video games or the older smashers playing cards.

Rosalina, however, was not in the land of dreams. She had been wandering the hallways, thinking to herself quietly, wanting nothing more than a midnight stroll. She had no luma by her side, she had sent them to bed to get well rested, as it would come bouncing back energetic as ever in the morning.

The star princess stopped for a moment. She heard the faint sound of… sniveling. Rosalina looked around, trying to find the source with her small ears, her yellow star earrings jingling slightly. The moment she picked up on a direction she headed towards it, wanting to know if she could quell the sobbing being.

She finally came to a stop on a balcony, her dress gently flowing in the wind. As she looked around, she spotted a young boy looking off into the distance. The significant feature about this boy, was the blonde cowlick upon his head.

Two graceful steps was all it took for the child to snap his head in her direction. It was Lucas. Tear streaks were evident upon his face, flushed with a bright red were his cheeks. Yet Rosalina continued her stride, eventually stopping at the edge next to the small blonde. They both didn't say a word for the next couple of minutes, the princess wanted to give the child time to decide his actions before she made her move.

He looked haunted, his breath was shaking, his body was shivering, and his knees were quivering. His mouth opened , as though he was about to say something, but closed almost immediately after. He tried again.

"…H-Hello …" he weakly greeted her.

The princess nodded her head at him, "Hello Lucas." she politely returned, lifting her hand in greeting.

There was silence once again before Lucas spoke once more.

"I-It's cold out here…And l-late. Shouldn't you b-be asleep now?" The child asked, his teeth chattering as the cool wind swept around his body.

Rosalina saw this, but kept her calm demeanor and stated, "I'm actually not very cold, nor tired. I only come out at midnight if I want to think to myself, however, you seem to have much on your mind." She wished to get right to the point as quickly as possible.

Lucas looked down at the cold hard concrete underneath his feet. His arms were rubbing against each other, and he didn't say another word.

Rosalina saw him shivering, and from one second to the next she stepped behind the child, crouched down, and wrapped her arms around his thin frame. He froze, not moving a muscle for at least 5 seconds, before turning around to face the woman and wrapping his small arms around her neck.

Almost immediately Rosalina could feel hot tears on her shoulder, as well as Lucas shaking with sobs in her arms. She rubbed his back, hoping to comfort him the best she could, but all she did was stay silent and wait.

Lucas eventually settled down, hiccups escaping his lips as he rested his head on the crook of her neck. Rosalina sought to immediately transfer him to her lap, now seated on the ground.

The young blonde rubbed his eyes to rid his tears, "I'm sorry for m-my behavior…" he murmured.

"No need to apologize, Lucas," The princess whispered, "I knew you had much distress going on in your mind."

The boy was silent. He looked down at his lap and twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"I-I had a nightmare…" He admitted, wiping his eyes yet again to fight against the tears.

Rosalina hummed in interest, now moving her arms into a pattern, rubbing Lucas' back, and combing his hair. He had yet to object to these actions.

Lucas continued, "My family and my fr-friends were there. Everything about th-them was wrong. They were shouting names at m-me, c-c-calling me stupid, dumb, i-idiot…," Lucas' tears started up once again, strolling down his cheeks. "My brother w-was there, he was the worst of them all. H-he would curse a-at me, call m-me names, spit at me, saying I was u-useless, s-something he w-wouldn't d-do if he w-was a-a-…" .

Lucas cut himself off, before immediately changing the subject, something Rosalina took note of. Words continued to spill out of his mouth, as if it would never end, "M-My mom, she...she was the worst o-of them all. She w-was...twisted. B-Bones were..." the boy choked. "...They were s-sticking out of her body, her f-face was nothing what it was like before, a-and...she would always whisper 'It's your fault, It's all your fault...', but it wasn't my fault right? It was the pigmasks...right?" The child was no doubt questioning himself, as if he had really caused the pain and destruction in his world. "I-I didn't mean to hurt everyone, I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry..." Lucas continued mumbling this to himself as hot tears fell down his flushed face, his body starting to shake.

Rosalina was startled, though not shocked. While she knew the boy had a rough past, she had no idea how bad of an extent his nightmares went.

"I-I j-just," he started, "I just want my mom back…"

Rosalina closed her eyes in thoughtfulness, Lucas' was obviously still upset about what happened in his universe, and Rosalina could do nothing to fix it, despite being a powerful princess of the stars. She opened her eyes, having an idea.

"I'm very sorry to hear about your troubles Lucas, and there's nothing I can do to fix them." Rosalina began, whimpers began to emit from Lucas' mouth. "However, I've noticed you wish to have your mother back, and while I simply do not have the power to do so, I am willing to provide another for you." Rosalina let a soft smile spread across her face.

Lucas looked up at her in confusion, before realization struck his face. He started stuttering slightly, voice making odd sounds, before tearing up all over again. This time, a smile was planted upon his face.

The kid rushed in for a hug, where Rosalina was happy to oblige. They had stayed in that position for a couple of minutes, the princess looking at her new son with a sense of fondness. Moments later, a yawn escaped his lips, quiet but high pitched. His eyes began to droop with sleepiness. The princess of the stars took this as a sign to gently pick him up and carry him upon her shoulder, meeting little resistance.

She had begun to walk inside, with the already asleep child upon her shoulder, when a quiet voice asked,

" _Please, take care of him…"_

 **Heh, I do in fact support the idea that Rosalina sorta becomes Lucas' new mom or something in Super Smash Brothers.**

 **Also, I'm giving up upon my other stories, I feel they're really out of date and kinda bad so...**

 **That's why I'm (again) starting anew! I had originally posted this story on tumblr. But then I thought, eh, why not share it to Fanfiction? I'm sure they'll love this.**

 **It's cute =v=**

 **R &R! ovo/**


End file.
